parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blake Foster's Adventures of Barney
Blake Foster's Adventures of Barney & Friends is the Blake Foster's Adventures TV series created by TheCartoonMan12. It appeared on YouTube in the future. Episode List All episodes of Blake Foster's Adventures of Barney & Friends (TV Series) are followed in every Blake Foster's Adventures movie by TheCartoonMan12. Seasons The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Blake Foster's Adventures movie by TheCartoonMan12. Trivia * Tai, Dennis The Menace, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Roo, Iago, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Michaelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kimberly), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Chanticleer, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and eakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, SoPupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Plnic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Emmy, Max, Ord, Cassie, Zak, Wheezie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz and Kids World's Adventures, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Mecha-King Ghidorah, MechaGodzilla 3, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, Elsa the Snow Queen, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, Dash, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, Spot the Chicken, Spot the Puppy, Maya and Miguel, Paco, Danger Mouse, Ernest Penfold, The Cat in the Hat, The Grinch, Max (the Grinch's Dog), Euchariah, Ash and his friends, The Digidestined, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Iago, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Earl Sinclair and his family, Christopher Robin, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Chanticleer and his friends, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, The Powerpuff girls, Professor Utonium, the Mayor of Townsville, Ms. Sara Bellum, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Baby Herman, Benny the cab, Eddie Valiant, Delores, the Oliver & Company gang, Ace Bunny and his friends (from Loonatics Unleashed), Godzilla, Godzooky, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), Dennis the Menace and his friends (including Gina Gillotti), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, The Simpsons, Grandpa Simpson, Patty and Selma, Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Hank Hill and his friends, Karai, the Wild Thornberrys, Ed Edd 'n' Eddy, Sam, Clover, Alex, the heroes of characters will guest star in this TV show. Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Barney_&_Friends_1.jpg Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Barney_&_Friends_2.jpg Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Barney_&_Friends_3.jpg Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Barney_&_Friends_4.jpg Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Barney_&_Friends_5.jpg Kids_World's_Adventures_of_Barney_&_Friends_6.jpg Category:Barney & Friends Tv Spoofs Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:YouTube Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:TV Show Spoofs